


Treachery

by LokiLover84



Series: Cheater [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hakyeon finds himself at Wonshik's. It's the beginning of healing for both of them, but Taekwoon still needs to pay.





	Treachery

Hakyeon has no clear destination in mind when he slides behind the wheel of his car, so he winds aimlessly through back streets until he finds himself in a familiar neighborhood, and he sighs as he turns into the drive of Wonshik’s house. He sits for what seems like forever, engine idling, as he debates going to the door. 

 

What’s the worst that can happen?

 

In the end, he turns off the car and climbs slowly out, feeling exhausted in every bone of his body. He drags himself to the front door, forcing himself to knock, knuckles touching the wood barely loud enough to be heard. 

 

What he doesn’t expect is to be greeted by a snarling Wonshik brandishing a deadly looking butcher knife. Hakyeon shrieks, stumbling backwards and almost tumbling down the steps before Wonshik grabs his arm to steady him, tossing the knife back into the house. Hakyeon is trembling and Wonshik cursing quietly as he pulls Hakyeon inside, closing and locking the door. He walks away from Hakyeon without another word, and it’s only then that Hakyeon notices the younger man is wrapped tightly in his bed cover, and that there are droplets of blood on the floor. Concerned, he hurries after Wonshik, finding him collapsed on his bed. 

 

“Wonshik, you’re bleeding. Are you alright?”

 

The younger man turns empty eyes to Hakyeon but doesn’t answer. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Wonshik laughs, an angry, mirthless sound, as he turns his gaze away from Hakyeon. 

 

“Why don’t you ask that bastard you call your boyfriend?”

 

Hakyeon doesn’t know what to say, what to do. That Taekwoon was here was clear, but as he takes in the protective way Wonshik curls in on himself, worse and worse scenarios run through his head. He doesn’t want to ask, but he has to know. 

 

“Wonshik. Did Taekwoon…”

 

He can’t say it. But when Wonshik turns his gaze on Hakyeon again, and he can read the bewilderment, the pain and heartbreak in the dark depths. They both start to cry, more than the few feet from the door to Wonshik’s bed separating them - there’s an ocean of secrets and pain that neither knows how to breach. 

 

:::

 

That doesn’t stop Hakyeon from trying, however. He doesn’t offer empty comfort to his clearly broken friend, but instead does what he can to help. He retreats to the kitchen, pulling ingredients from cabinets and the freezer, emptying his mind as he builds up to a frenzy of cooking. At some point Wonshik appears in the doorway, his plush blanket still wrapped around him like armor. Hakyeon barely spares him a glance, so engrossed is he in his self-appointed task. It’s not until Wonshik approaches him, reaching out to carefully touch him, that Hakyeon truly comes back to himself, and he looks around the kitchen in bewilderment. There are several pans full of various pastas cooling on the stove, as well as a large mound of cookies on a platter, and even a three-layer cake that Hakyeon was in the middle of whipping the icing for. He turns his eyes to Wonshik, who can’t help the small smile that plays around his lips. 

 

“C’mon.”

 

Wonshik turns and walks away, Hakyeon following him obediently like a lost puppy. Wonshik pads into the bathroom, Hakyeon closing the door behind him and flicking on the light as he steps inside as well. Wonshik leans into the tub, turning the water on and letting it warm, before flipping the knob to direct the water through the shower head. Only then does he drop the blanket that’s been shielding him, and Hakyeon lets out a gasp of disbelief. 

 

There are bruises all over Wonshik, littered over his back, and when he turns to face Hakyeon, there are more revealed over his torso. Some are love bites, some clearly left by strong hands. 

 

Hakyeon has no doubt that this is Taekwoon’s doing. He’s further hurt when Wonshik moves to step into the tub, the motion of lifting one leg showing the smears of blood down the inside of his thighs. He’s lost for words, so he simply sheds his clothes and steps into the spray as well, shutting the frosted glass door behind him. When he turns to face Wonshik, he’s met with a broken, hurting person in the place of his strong, vibrant best friend. Wonshik hurls himself into Hakyeon’s arms, trembling violently as Hakyeon pulls him down to the floor of the tub, where he comforts him with soft, soothing sounds as Wonshik wails out his pain, betrayal, and torment. 

 

And as he holds Wonshik, Hakyeon swears to himself that Taekwoon will pay for the hell he’s put them both through. 


End file.
